Like My Father
by Chouka not Baka
Summary: Aku harus menjadi seperti ayahku... meskipun Nyawaku menjadi taruhanku" 1st NaruSaku Fic, DONT LIKE , DONT READ R&R Please!


A/N : Fic Romance Pertama kuw… Maaf Kalau jelek, tapi enjoy..

**Like My Father**

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Di Pagi hari yang sangat indah di jalanan Konoha. Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus membuat suasana cukup dingin. Terlihat banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang melewati setiap sisi jalan Konoha, termasuk seorang Pemuda berambut spiky berwarna kuning bernama Uzumaki Naruto atau dapat dibilang Namikaze Naruto. Sekarang, umurnya sudah mencapai 24 Tahun, Tingginya sudah mencapai tinggi maksimal dan dengan Postur badan yang cukup berotot –cieeilee-. Rambutnya Sudah Menjalar Hingga Bahunya. Pakaiannya Sudah Menggunakan Flak Jacket Konoha dengan ditambah dengan Jubah Berwarna Hitam dengan Pola Api berwarna Orange dibawahnya. Semua Orang yang melihatnya langsung berpikiran yang sama 'Namikaze Minato'.

Setelah Naruto mencari tahu siapa ayah daripadanya, Ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa ayahnya adalah Hokage Ke-4. Ia selalu ingin seperti ayahnya yang selalu ramah dan rela berkorban bagi setiap orang yang dicintainya.

"Konichiwa, Naruto-kun.." Wanita berambut Pink bernama Haruno Sakura menyapa

"Oohh…. Ada Sakura ya…" Naruto baru menyadari

"Hei Naruto, mau pergi makan siang bersama??" Sakura Mengajak

"Emmm…. Bagaimana ya?" Naruto Sebenarnya sudah menyadari bahwa ia sudah tak pantas berdekatan dengan teman setimnya dulu, karena ia tahu bahwa Ia sudah tidak mungkin mendapatkan perhatian daripadanya.

"Ayolah Naruto-kun, sekali saja, sekalian aku mau memberitahu kau sesuatu.."Sakura Berkata

"Mmmm.. Baiklah, tapi Cuma makan siang saja ya…" Naruto berkata

"Ok.." Sakura bergembira

Setelah sampai di Icharaku Ramen, Naruto dan Sakurapun memesan makanan yang diinginkan.

"Mmmm.. Sakura..?" Naruto menyapa

"Ya, ada apa Naruto-kun" Sakura menjawab

"Mmm.. mengenai kata katamu tadi, katanya ada sesuatu yang kau ingin katakan. Apa itu??" Naruto bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu

"Ooohh… ya, mengenai ayahmu. Akhirnya kau kan sudah mengetahui Ayahmu sebenarnya, apa perasaanmu sekarang???" Sakura menjelaskan

"Mmmm.. bagaimana ya, setidaknya aku sudah tahu bahwa ayahku seorang yang sangat berperan dalam Perlindungan terhadap Kyubbi, Dengan itu saja ku sudah senang kok.." Naruto menjawab sembari merenung.

"Setidaknya kan, kau harus menyamai sifat ayahmu dengan kau, Karena kau adalah penerus clan Namikaze" Jawab Sakura dengan lantang.

"Tetapi, hingga sekarang, aku belum menemukan orang yang cocok untuk menjadi pasangan hidupku." Jawab Naruto dengan sedikit blush di pipinya

Sakura mendengarkan itu, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi merah. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ia sebenarnya mencari orang yang cocok untuk menjadi pasangan hidupnya.

"Naruto, Ayahmu saja bisa mendapatkan pasangan hidup, kau suatu saat pasti akan menemukan pasangan hidup yang cocok untukmu." Sakura dengan Tegas menjawab

'Menjadi sama dengan Ayahku…' Pikir Naruto sambil menikmati hidangan yang baru saja diberikan

Setelah selesai makan siang, Narutopun bermaksud untuk melanjutkan Latihannya "Baiklah, sayonara sakura." Naruto menyapa

"Sayonara.." Sakura berkata sambil melambaikan tangan

Di lain tempat, Diadakan rapat rahasia antara Amegakure, Kirigakure, Otogakure, dan Akatsuki. Mereka memperbincangkan soal menguasai Negara terkuat yaitu Konoha.

"Baiklah Para hadirin sekalian, saya berterima kasih karena sudah datang ke rapat tertutup ini. Kali ini saya memperbincangkan soal kehadiran Negara yang munafik bernama Konoha itu. Saya mengundang anda sekalian disini akan merencanakan koalisi antar Negara untuk menghancurkan Konoha. Bagaimana, Apakah anda setuju???" Pein berkata

"Tetapi bagaimana caranya menghancurkan Konoha yang begitu besar itu??" Tanya Kage dari Amegakure.

" Saya memerlukan bantuan dari Anda Sekalian untuk menggabungkan semua Monster yang ada pada kami, Kami hanya punya 8. Jadi, kami memerlukan chakra yang banyak untuk menghidupkan Monster itu" Jawab Pein

"Jadi bagaimana rencananya??" Jawab Orochimaru yang sekarang sudah jadi Otokage

Sambil mengeluarkan sebuah lampiran berisikan rencana.

"Kami dari Akatsuki akan menyerbu dari pintu Depan dan Belakang, Pasukan Dari Amegakure akan menyerbu dari Pintu Kanan, Pasukan dari Kirigakure akan menyerbu dari Pintu Kiri , dan Otogakure akan menyegel keempat sisi Desa agar tidak ada satupun yang dapat keluar dari Desa. Bagaimana Semua nya Apakah Sudah Jelas??" Pain menjawab

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan rencana Monster yang akan digunakan??" Tanya Kage dari Kirigakure

"Monster Akan dilepas setelah Semua gerbang sudah ditutup, sehingga semua Desa dapat hancur dengan seketika setelah monster dilepas." Pein Menjelaskan dengan sangat terperinci

"Baiklah Amegakure Begabung di Dalam Koalisi" Kage dari Amegakure berkata

"Kami Juga Ikut" Orochimaru dan Kirikage mengacungkan jarinya menandakan Ame, Oto, Kiri, dan Akatsuki sudah membentuk sebuah Koalisi

"Baiklah, Kita akan melakukan penyerbuan 3 Hari lagi, jadi persiapkan Shinobi-shinobi terkuat Agar kita dapat memenangkan pertarungan ini. Mungkin ini akan menjadi pertarungan terbesar se-abad ini. Paham???" Pein Berkata

"Paham!!!" Semua Bersorak

2 Hari Sebelum penyerbuan di Konoha

Naruto sedang membersihkan rumahnya yang baru yaitu di Namikaze Mansion. Tempat dimana ayahnya dahulu tinggal.

"Astaga, memang susah membersihkan rumah yang sudah 24 Tahun tidak terurus.." Naruto mengeluh

Tetapi tanpa sadar, Ia menyenggol sebuah tumpukan gulungan berisikan Jurus jurus terlarang, Dan salah satu dari gulungan itu terbuka, Narutopun membaca

"Hmmm… _Shiranami No Jutsu (Death Dimension Jutsu)_kelihatannya cukup menarik untuk dipelajari."

Disini tertuliskan "_Siapapun yang membuka segel ini, harus menutup kembali dimensi yang dibukanya dengan taruhan nyawa pembuka itu sendiri. Satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan diri adalah dengan menggoreskan darah mereka di telapak tangan mereka"_

"Huh…?? Ini sama saja bunuh diri.. Tapi tak apalah, siapa tahu berguna"

"**Hei Nak, Jangan kau pelajari jurus itu!!!... jurus itu sangat berbahaya, itu sama dengan Jurus bunuh diri." Kyubbi berkata**

"Ya… itu dapat ku pikirkan belakangan" Naruto menjawab dengan entengnya

"**Nak, kalau efeknya dapat disembuhkan, itu tidak apa apa, Tetapi efek dari Jurus ini adalah Kematian" Kyubbi berkata **

"Sudahlah tidak apa apa lah." Dengan keras kepala Naruto akhirnya mulai mempelajari jurus tersebut semalaman.

1 Hari sebelum Penyerbuan di Konoha

"Naruto..!!!! Naruto..!!! Bangun!!!" Sakura membangunkan Naruto yang sedang tertidur di mejanya itu setelah semalaman mempelajari jurus terlarang kemarin.

"Emmmm… " Naruto dengan mata sayupun terbangun

"Naruto..!!! Bangun, ada berita yang kau tunggu tunggu dari dulu!!" Sakura berkata sambil menggoyangkan badan Naruto

"Mmm… apa itu??" Naruto berkata sambil setengah tidur

"Tsunade-shishou akan menobatkanmu sebagai Rokudaime hokage hari ini, dan akan dilaksanakan Acara peobatan besok siang!!!" Sakura berkata gembira.

"APAAAA!!!! PASTI AKU MASIH BERMIMPI SEKARANG!!!!" Naruto dengan wajah kaget berkata

PLAK!!!! Sebuah Tamparan keras melemparkan Naruto ke tembok apartemennya itu

"Aduuuhhh… Sak- sebentar, itu terasa sakit berarti.."Naruto dengan tidak percaya berkata

"INI BUKAN MIMPI NARUTO!!!!!!" Sakura berteriak

Tanpa ba.. bi.. bu.. langsung Naruto mengelap sungai Kapuas yang mengalir itu dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Saat menunggu Naruto mempersiapkan diri. Sakura melihat gulungan Jurus yang dipelajari Naruto.

"Ini… kan…" Langsung Sakura memasukan gulungan tersebut kedalam kantungnya.

Setelah selesai mempersiapkan diri. Narutopun menarik tangan Sakura dan langsung pergi ke Kantor Hokage.

DI KANTOR HOKAGE

"Tsunade-baachan memanggil saya??" Naruto dengan tidak percaya bertanya dengan gugup

"Oooh… ini dia Naruto, baik karena kau sudah ada disini, saya akan memberitahukan kau suatu hal yang sangat penting." Tsunade dengan muka tersenyum lebar bersama Shizune dan Jiraiya dibelakangnya itu.

"Apa Itu???" Naruto berteriak

"Selamat Naruto, Kau akan Saya nobatkan menjadi Rokudaime Hokage. Dan Saya akan adakan penobatannya besok siang di kantor hokage." Tsunade dengan gembira berkata

Naruto sudah tidak dapat menahan air mata yang keluar, iapun meluapkan kegembiraannya , akhirnya impian sejak kecilnya itupun terwujud, dengan susah payah, ia menghadapi dengan sabar dan akhirnya impiannya sudah didepan matanya sendiri.

"Terima Kasih Tsunade-baachan!!!" Naruto dengan gembirapun akhirnya keluar dengan senyum lebar tersirat di mukanya. Sesampainya di luar Kantor Hokage, semua Rookie 9 bersama Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou sudah menunggu dengan kegembiraan.

"Hei Naruto, Kami dengar katanya kau sudah menjadi Hokage ya???" Shikamaru bertanya

"Betul sekali, Shikamaru!!!" Naruto dengan gembira berkata

"Heii Naruto, Bagaimana kalau ku traktir Kalian makan sepuasnya BBQ?? Mau Kan???" Kiba berkata

"Baiklah, ayo langsung saja kita pergi" Naruto akhirnya pergi bersama Rookie 9 dan Tim dari Sunagakure

Diluar pintu gerbang Konoha, berdiri sekelompok orang Menggunakan jubah hitam dengan awan merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akatsuki

'Naruto, mungkin ini adalah kegembiraan mu yang terakhir. Karena besok kau akan musnah.' Pein berpikir

"Hei Pein, apa kau benar benar akan merusak kebahagiaan ini, sepertinya kau tidak akan setega ini terhadap desa ini kan???" Konan bertanya

"Aku tidak akan merusak kebahagiaan ini, Tetapi aku akan mengubah kebahagiaan ini menjadi kesedihan dan aku akan menghancurkan kesedihan itu sendiri" Jawab Pein

" Itulah sifat kau, dari dulu tidak akan berubah.." Hidan berkata

Hari penyerbuanpun telah tiba, Tiap Negara telah siap pada rencana, dan tinggal menunggu aba aba dari Pein untuk memulai penyerbuan, dilain tempat, Naruto telah siap untuk dinobatkan menjadi Rokudaime Hokage.

"Hei Naruto, Jangan lupa topi hokagemu" Sakura yang sedang membantu teman setimnya dulu mengenakan pakaian Hokagenya tersebut

"Baik Sakura, baik.." Naruto dengan bergegas mengenakan Pakaian Hokagenya itu dan langsung pergi ke puncak Kantor Hokage.

Sesampainya di atas, Ribuan penduduk Konoha telah berkumpul untuk menyambut Hokage yang baru. Dengan diberi dukungan dari belakan oleh Rookie 9 dan Tim dari Suna, Naruto pun maju dengan Bangga sebagai Rokudaime Hokage.

"Baiklah, para penduduk Konohagakure yang saya cintai mulai hari ini saya bersedia menja-" Belum sempat menyelesaikan Pidatonya tersebut. Terdengar suara Ledakan yang begitu besar dari segala sisi Konoha.

"APA ITU?? Tsunade dengan kaget berkata

"Hokage-sama terjadi penyerangan tiba tiba dari Negara tetangga, sepertinya mereka berasal dari Kirigakure, Amegakure, Otogakure, dan Diantara mereka sepertinya ada Akatsuki. Mereka telah menyegel setiap sisi Konoha sehingga kita tidak dapat Kabur" Hayate dengan tiba tiba menyampaikan informasi tersebut

"APAA???" Naruto dengan Terkejut berkata

"Baiklah Hokage-sama, sepertinya misi pertamamu sebagai Hokage telah tiba. Lindungilah penduduk Konoha dengan segenap kekuatanmu" Tsunade berkata

"Baik, pertama Ino, Hinata, saya tugaskan kalian untuk membawa penduduk ke tempat yang aman, Sakura, Shizune, dan Tsunade-baachan saya tugaskan untuk merawat Ninja ninja yang terluka. Kiba, Shino, Kalian saya tugaskan untuk menjaga gerbang Barat, Gaara, Lee, saya tugaskan untuk menjaga pintu bagian Timur, Chouji, Kankurou, kalian saya tugaskan untuk menjaga bagian tengah Konoha. Shikamaru, Neji .saya tugaskan kalian bantu saya melacak Rencana apa saja yang mereka rencanakan." Naruto langsung membagi tugas layaknya seorang Hokage.

"BAIK HOKAGE-SAMA!!!!!" Semua menyahut

Semua Rookie 12 pun berpencar mengikuti tugas yang diberikan. Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, dan Gaarapun mulai memikirkan rencana yang akan dipakai.

"Baik Neji, sekarang coba kau gunakan Byankugan untuk melihat apa saja yang mereka lakukan, Apakah ada yang mencurigakan??" Naruto berkata

"Sepertinya tidak ada.. Sebentar.. Dibagian utara sepertinya diadakan ritual, sepertinya ia akan memanggil monster berekor delapan." Neji berkata.

"Bagaimana ini Shikamaru, Sepertinya kita tidak dapat kabur kemana-mana!!" Naruto mulai kehabisan akal

"Sekarang mungkin dapat mengalahkan pasukan pasukan dari Negara lain, Tetapi yang menjadi masalah besar adalah monster yang dipanggil, Monster itu hampir menghancurkan Konoha dahulu kala, Untung saja Ayahmu dapat menyegelnya di dalam mu." Jawab Shikamaru

'Menjadi sama dengan Ayahku…' Naruto berpikir dan akhirnya mempunyai akal untuk mengalahkan Monster tersebut.

"Shikamaru, Neji, saya minta kalian untuk menggoreskan darah para penduduk ke telapak tangan mereka" Naruto memerintahkan Shikamaru dan Neji dengan tegas.

"Tapi-"

"Sekarang!!!!!" Naruto menyuruh kembali Neji dan Shikamaru

"Baik" Neji dan Shikamarupun Langsung menujuke tempat persembunyian para penduduk dan para shinobi untuk menggoreskan darah mereka di telapak tangan mereka

Saat Shikamaru memberitahu Sakura tentang perintah yang diberikan. Sakura teringat dengan gulungan yang diambilnya kemarin.

"Bagaimana tampang Naruto setelah memerintahkan Kalian??" Sakura bertanya

"Tampang Naruto setelah memerintahkan kami menjadi terlihat lesu. Aneh sekali, Tidak seperti biasanya" Shikamaru berkata

"SHIKAMARU, KAU TUNGGU SEBENTAR DISINI, JAGA SHINOBI INI SEBENTAR!!!!!" Sakura dengan bergegas pergi menemui Naruto.

Persis setibanya Sakura di tempat Naruto. Monster berekor delapanpun muncul.

"Sepertinya memang ini takdirku. Meskipun begitu, setidaknya aku bisa menjamin kedamaian Konoha untuk bertahun tahun" Naruto dengan lesu langsung membuat segel tangan.

"_Shiranami No Jut-_" Sebelum Naruto dapat menghentikan kata katanya tersebut Sakura datang memegang tangan Naruto bermaksud untuk menghentikan Jurus yang akan dikeluarkannya tersebut

"Hentikan Naruto!!!!! Takdirmu itu dapat lebih baik jika kau tidak melakukan ini!!!!" Sakura berkata dengan tegas

"Tetapi jika aku tidak melakukan ini Konoha dapat hancur!!!!" Naruto berkata dengan tegas

"Tetapi tidak dengan cara ini Naruto…" Jawab Sakura dengan air mata yang mengalir dari matanya tersebut

"Sakura… kau sendiri kan yang mengingatkanku tentang ayahku. Kau sendirikan yang membuatku sadar betapa pentingnya orang yang dicintai bagi ayahku dan aku. Meskipun clan ku berakhir, setidaknya aku dapat memastikan kedamaian bagi Konoha untuk bertahun-tahun." Naruto menjelaskan kepada Sakura juga dengan mengeluarkan air mata

"Naruto…." Sakura sebenarnya ingin menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Tetapi tangannya terlepas.

"Baiklah,…… _Shiranami No Jutsu!!!!!!!" _Akhirnya sebuah Lubang raksasapun muncul menelan semua musuh termasuk monster berekor 8 dari segala arah kedalamnya.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Semua Pasukan dari Amegakure, Kirigakure, dan Otogakure dan Akatsukipun terhisap masuk ke dalam Black hole yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi!!!!" Kiba berkata

"Jurus itu adalah Shiranami No Jutsu, jurus itu seperti jurus yang dikeluarkan oleh Hokage ke-4, Tetapi bedanya adalah, jurus ini menghisap segala yang ada didekatnya itu. Satu satunya cara agar kita tidak masuk kedalam itu dengan cara menggoreskan darah ke telapak tangan kita. Tetapi akibatnya adalah kematian bagi pembuka segel tersebut" Shino berkata

"JANGAN JANGAN… NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiba dan Shinopun langsung pergi ketempat Naruto membuka segel tersebut.

Sakura yang melihat Naruto menutup segel tersebut langsung menahan badan yang jatuh tak bernyawa itu.

"NARUTOO!!!!... JANGAN MATI DIDEPANKU!!!!!. KAU SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN SELALU MENEMANIKU HINGGA AKU MATI… TETAPI MANA JANJIMU NARUTO!!!!" Sakura dengan suara keras berteriak

"SESUNGGUHNYA NARUTO AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU DARI DULU NARUTO, TETAPI AKU TIDAK DAPAT MENYAMPAIKANNYA KEPADAMU, DAN AKHIRNYA AKUPUN SUDAH TERLAMBAT… TOLONGLAH NARUTO!!!.. BERI AKU KESEMPATAN SEKALI LAGI SAJA UNTUK MEMPERBAIKI KESALAHANKU INI NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura dengan suara tersedu sedu menangisi temannya itu

Naruto POV

"Baiklah ayo Kyubbi, ayo kita pergi..!!!" Naruto dengan menangis berkata

"**Buat apa kau ikut??? Biar aku saja yang pergi, karena alasan mengapa kau membuka segel itu adalah karena monster sejenisku, Jadi biar aku saja yang Pergi." Kyubbi berkata**

"Benarkah??? Naruto dengan tidak percaya berkata

"**Hiduplah Uzumaki Naruto.."**

"Selamat Tinggal Kyubbi.."

Akhirnya-pun Segel kyubbi yang ada di dalam diri Naruto hilang dan Naruto menjadi Sama dengan orang seperti biasanya… Sakura yang menangis di tubuh Naruto tiba tiba kaget melihat tangan Naruto mengusap air mata yang keluar dari matanya itu..

"Sakura, Percayalah aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Janjiku tidak akan ku cabut dari mulutku. Percayalah padaku." Setelah Naruto berkata langsung Sakura memeluk Naruto dengan tangisan yang lebih keras

"Na.. Nar… Naru. Kau masih.. hidup???" Sakura bertanya sambil menangis

"Kyubbi yang ada didalam diriku telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menolongku. Jadi, aku sudah lepas dari monster di dalam diriku." Naruto berkata

"Maafkan aku Naruto tidak pernah mengatakan semuanya padamu, sebenarnya semenjak kematian Sasuke, aku sudah menyimpan perasaanku kepadamu, Tetapi aku malu karena juga banyak wanita yang ingin bersamamu." Sakura mengakui semua yang ia ingin katakan.

"Tenanglah Sakura-chan, aku tetap akan setia memilihmu meskipun setiap orang memilihku" Naruto berkata sambil membalas pelukan dari Sakura

"Benarkah..??" Sakura bertanya

"Janjiku tidak akan kuingkari Sakura." Naruto berkata sambil memajukan kepalanya hingga tidak ada ruang Diantara kepala mereka berdua. Merekapun berbagai ciuman hangat mereka bersama

"Aishiteru Naruto-kun.."

"Aishiteru Sakura-chan…"

A/N : Hufft… akhirnya selesai, Maaf kalau beberapa author-author indo kurang suka NaruSaku, tapi, mau gimana, Saya seneng dengan NaruSaku… Maaf kalau jelek, dikritik juga gak apa apa koq. Tapi Inget R&R ya…

Dattebayo…^^ -plaanngg, *dilemparin panci*-


End file.
